Don't Look Behind You
by starprincess313
Summary: Beast Boy has become absorbed in the game Slender. Starfire's curiosity gets the best of her and she asks him to show her what it's about. After all, it's just a game, Right? All five Titans are in this, but you know, four character limit.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yeah, still haven't found a cure for that weird writer's block. But today I had a lot of caffeine and watched a lot of creepypasta videos. Mostly creepypasta videos about Slenderman. So now here I am, in the dark, at midnight, writing this for you. I leave for Arizona tonight but I'll be back on Tuesday. Maybe a few days away from the computer will jump start my brain, who knows? Until then, enjoy this spooky one shot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans OR Slender… I have however played Slender multiple times. I screamed like a little girl.**

It was a normal day in Titans tower. Raven was reading. Robin was in the evidence room. Starfire was attempting to cook with Cyborg monitoring the situation carefully. And Beast Boy was on his laptop. In fact, Beast Boy has been on his computer for days at this point. The other Titans have attempted to ask him what he's been so absorbed in, but he's ignored them every time.

Finally, after days of hypnotized silence, Beast Boy let out a piercing scream and shifted into a turtle. His screaming caused all the Titans in the immediate area to jump nearly a foot in the air. Beast Boy shifted back and glared at his screen.

"Damnit! Only got 2 pages!"

Raven and Cyborg narrowed their eyes and descended on the green changeling.

"Man, don't tell me you've been wastin' all this time playin' that stupid Slender game?"

"Hey! It's not stupid! It's scary as hell!"

"Slenderman is literally an egg wearing a suit. I'M scarier than Slenderman and you live with me!"

"Well, yeah, but YOU have a FACE, Raven!"

Cyborg and Raven rolled their eyes and left the room. Starfire floated over to Beast Boy, who was about to start another game.

"Please, I do not understand. What is the "Slenderman" that Raven and Cyborg were speaking of?"

Beast Boy was about to tell Starfire that she didn't want to know, but then he stopped himself. He grinned evilly.

"Take a seat, I'll show you."

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Beast Boy had passed the controls over to Starfire. She wandered the forest aimlessly, a bored expression on her face.

"I still do not understand why this frightened you so."

"Just keep going. Look, there's the first page."

Starfire followed Beast Boy's instructions and picked up the first page. The loud banging drums started and the Tamaranian princess' eyes grew wide in fear.

"What is that sound?"

Beast Boy merely chuckled and told her where to go next.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Is the flashlight… DYING?!"

"Yeah, it'll do that."

Starfire had found three pages now, but had yet to see Slenderman. Yet the sounds alone were enough to put the alieness on edge.

"I- I still do not understand. What is chasing me?"

She made her character turn around and the piano key slamming noise played, signaling that Slenderman had found her. Starfire let out a piercing shriek and flew from the room at top speed, towards the evidence room. The Teen Wonder barely had time to ask what happened before his girlfriend threw herself into his arms, breaking down into tears. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Star, what happened? Why are you crying?"

Starfire regained some of her composure and found her voice.

"Beast Boy let me play the Slender game. The loud banging noise…" She shuddered. "I was experiencing the flashbacks of my days with the Gordanians."

Robin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yep. I'm gonna have to kill Beast Boy." He got up and set Starfire in his chair. "I'll be right back."

"Wait, Robin?"

"Yes, Starfire?"

"The Slenderman is not real, yes? Beast Boy was telling me that the Slenderman was real."

"No, Slenderman isn't real; it's just an urban legend. Now I'll be right back."

Robin stormed out into the living room.

"BEAST BOY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! What could possibly make you think letting Starfire play Slender was a good idea?"

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I just wanted to prove to Cyborg and Raven that it was scary! I didn't think it would freak her out that badly!"

"The sound effects gave her flashbacks of her days as a prisoner. You WILL apologize or ELSE."

Beast Boy nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, yeah, of course."

"And give it a rest with Slender, okay? He kills you even if you get all the pages."

"Dude, spoiler!"

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask.

**THAT NIGHT**

It was nearly midnight and all the Titans were heading off to bed. A thunderstorm had rolled in earlier in the night and was raging outside. Starfire walked down the hallway with Robin.

"Um, Robin?"

"Yes?"

Starfire looked down nervously.

"I am… Still shaken from my experience earlier today. The storm of thunder is not helping calm my nerves. May I… Stay with you tonight?"

Robin gulped and felt his heart pounding in his chest. They had been taking things slow in their relationship and sleeping in the same bed could be a big step. He finds his voice.

"Yeah, of course."

She smiles and hugs him.

"Thank you Robin. I shall join you in a moment."

The two teens separated and got ready for bed. In a matter of minutes, the two were curled up in Robin's bed. Starfire rested her head on Robin's chest and murmured.

"You will keep me safe, yes?"

He chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I'll protect you from Slenderman. You have nothing to be afraid of."

She giggled and snuggled close to him.

"Good. Good night, Robin. Pleasant shlorvacks."

"Sweet dreams, Starfire."

Then silence fell over the tower. Until 3 am that is. In the dead silence of the night, Beast Boy's screams rang through the tower. The four Titans figured he was still awake playing Slender and dragged themselves to the living room.

"Beast Boy, for God's sake, it's 3 am!"

But Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen. His laptop was open on the coffee table, but he was gone.

"Uh… We didn't imagine that, right?"

The Titans walked over to the open laptop, expecting to see the game over screen for Slender. Instead, there was a message.

"Don't look behind you… What does that mean?"

Starfire shrugged, turned around and screamed. The other three jumped and turned. Standing behind them was a tall man in a suit, who had no face.

Slenderman.

Robin knew he was doomed as his friends charged up their powers to attack. He was unarmed. But until this… THING dragged him down, he was still the leader of this team. He swallowed and cried out.

"TITANS GO!"

What happened next was a blur. There were bursts of dark energy, starbolts flying, and Cyborg's sonic cannon all shooting at the Slenderman. The Titans woke in the common room in the morning. All five Titans were present and none of them could remember if they had defeated the Slenderman. Or if the battle had actually happened…

**Ooh, spooky! Well, I hope you enjoyed this one shot! Next time you hear from me, I SWEAR it'll be a chapter update! Until then, R&R! -Starprincess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So… My friend and I kinda used a Ouija board the other night in her supposedly haunted house. Now I can't sleep. So I decided to continue this. I'm dedicating this chapter to yodakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat, she just started writing fanfiction and her first story is AMAZING! It is dark and touching and it will give you ALL the RobStar feels! So go check that out and brace yourself for a bunch of updates for my creepy fics for the next few days until I get over the creeps!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Teen Titans or Slender. And I don't think anyone owns the lore of Slenderman, but neither do I.**

Robin was the first Titan to wake in the morning. He couldn't remember why he was in the living room in a t shirt and his boxers or why he felt so terrified. He carefully sat up and tried to piece together last night's events. There was a thunderstorm… Starfire was still shaken up and stayed in his room-The Teen Wonder couldn't help but blush remembering that- Beast Boy screamed at 3 am and then… Robin couldn't remember what happened next. Trying to think about it gave him a splitting headache. Well, at least he figured out how he got to the living room. He looked around and saw that the other Titans were passed out here too. His eyes fell to his unconscious girlfriend and he rushed to her side.

"Starfire?"

He pulled her into his arms as she started to stir.

"Robin?"

Robin hugged his girlfriend tightly.

"Oh, thank God you're okay." He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Starfire, I need you to tell me everything you remember from last night."

The alieness scrunched up her face, deep in thought.

"Well… The storm of thunders was most difficult on my nerves after friend Beast Boy had me play the Slender game and you let me stay with you in your room." She blushed, remembering being snuggled up in his arms as she slept. "And then we were awoken at 3 o clock in the morning by screaming…" She gripped the sides of her head and squeezed her eyelids shut. "I am sorry, I cannot remember…"

Robin shook his head as the other Titans begin to stir.

"It's okay Star, I can't remember either. Can any of you?"

Raven and Cyborg shook their heads, but Beast Boy just stared straight ahead of him.

"Yo! Grass stain! What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing."

The other four Titans were startled by the harshness of the changeling's voice. It almost sounded the same as it did when he first grappled with the Beast. Robin kept his calm and spoke to Beast Boy in a level but stern voice.

"Then why were you screaming at three in the morning? And why were you missing when we came out here to check on you?"

"I wasn't screaming."

"Then who did?"

"NOBODY! Okay?! You wanna know what happened last night? I got all the stupid pages and then I went to bed! That's it!"

"Then why are you out here now?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Raven sensed Beast Boy's instability. He was losing control of the Beast.

"Robin."

The empath gave the Titan's leader a "back off" look. Robin looked confused then saw Beast Boy's eyes narrowed dangerously. He cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna go check the security cameras from last night. You guys just… Get the day started, I'll call a meeting if I find anything."

The Titans nodded and went to start the day. Cyborg got started on breakfast; Raven went to look through her books for something creatures that cause amnesia and Beast Boy walked over to his laptop. Cyborg watched his best friend while he got started on breakfast. He heard Beast Boy growl.

"Damnit! Stupid thing caught a virus!"

"I told you not to download that stupid game from that shady site."

"Shut up! I wasn't asking you!"

Cyborg threw his hands up to signal that he wasn't looking to fight.

"Alright, chill. Dang, someone got up on the wrong side of the floor…"

Meanwhile in the hallway, Starfire had caught up to Robin before he reached the surveillance room.

"Boyfriend Robin?"

Robin jumped and took a fighting stance until he saw his girlfriend standing in front of him, still in the tank top and short shorts she'd worn to bed. He relaxed immediately and Starfire giggled.

"I apologize, but seeing you in fighting stance in your sleeping attire looked most silly."

Robin chuckled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah… Sorry, I'm kinda on edge. Did you need something, Star?"

"Oh, it is not of great importance, but with the strange events of the morning, I did not get to wish you the proper 'Good morning'…"

"What do you- Ah!"

Robin was cut off by Starfire wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a brief but passionate kiss. He looked at her when they broke apart.

"Well, good morning."

Starfire giggled and took a step back.

"Good morning. Now if you will excuse me, I wish to shower before breakfast."

Robin's eyes widened from under his mask as he watched her float away. Great. NOW how was he supposed to get any work done with THAT mental image?

Raven searched through all her books on malevolent entities and the only creature that could cause this sporadic amnesia that was affecting herself and her friends is something she's only been able to find in an old German folklore book. This book referred to the creature as Der Großmann. This creature was said to stalk it's victims for years at a time, leave its victims with no memory of the encounters and cause intense paranoia, but the book offered no further descriptions of appearance or other abilities. Oh, well. Where books fail, the internet could sometimes succeed.

Raven picked up her laptop, opened her favorite search engine and typed in Der Großmann.

The results just confused her even further.

All that came up were a bunch of posts, pictures and articles about Slenderman.

"That can't be right… Slenderman is just an urban legend…"

Raven's train of thought was derailed by a girly scream that sounded from the bathroom.

Starfire usually found it easy to relax when she would shower. The warm water could almost always relax her tense muscles and the sweet scent of her fruity shampoo put her mind at ease.

But today, she could not allow herself to be calm. She felt as though she were being… Watched.

Suddenly, the shower curtain was thrown open, and there stood Beast Boy, staring angrily at the naked Tamaranian. Starfire screamed and grabbed to cover herself with the shower curtain.

"Beast Boy! How did you get in here?! Have you lost your-?"

Starfire gasped when she saw a tall, pale figure behind Beast Boy. She screamed again and slipped in the shower, taking the curtain down with her.

Robin rushed into the bathroom the second he heard Starfire scream.

"Starfire! What's-?"

He took in the scene. He saw Starfire lying in the bathtub, looking terrified and covering herself with the shower curtain and Beast Boy staring at her. Robin didn't hesitate to grab Beast Boy by the collar and slam him against the wall.

"What did you do to Starfire?!"

Raven and Cyborg arrived shortly after.

"Okay, this looks really bad."

Raven walked over to Robin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin. Put Beast Boy down."

"But he-"

Raven turned to Starfire.

"Did he touch you?"

Starfire shook her head. After a moment, Robin reluctantly released Beast Boy. Beast Boy didn't say a word and brushed past Raven to leave the bathroom. Raven gasped. That brief contact showed the empath what was going on in Beast Boy's mind. And Beast Boy was not in control. She very quietly whispered.

"_Der Großmann…"_

**Hey, so fun fact, I have a tumblr. I didn't mention it before because I didn't use it very often until recently. But, I use the same name on there as I do on here. So, look me up! And as always, R&R! -Starprincess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Guys. The creepiest thing happened in my dorm hall before Labor Day. The circuit breaker EXPLODED! As in Spon-frickin'-taniously COMBUSTED! Then the power went out and we had to find our way down to the basement (cause it was cooler down there; no power, no AC) by the light of a single flashlight. My dorm hall looked like a Slender map. So naturally, that calls for an update. So, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Teen Titans or Slender**

Chapter 3

Raven looked around anxiously to see if her friends had heard what she had whispered. Thankfully, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire all seemed preoccupied. Cyborg was checking the status of his circuits through the screen on his arm. Apparently, his system had glitched when Beast Boy passed him. At least that's what Raven had gathered from a brief look into his mind. Looking over to Robin and Starfire, Raven saw Robin had turned off the shower and was kneeling by the bathtub to check Starfire for any head injuries while still preserving the alieness' modesty.

The four remaining Titans were snapped back to reality by the smoke alarm. Cyborg groaned.

"Crap, I forgot about breakfast."

Robin briefly turned away from Starfire to address Raven and Cyborg, shaking his head slightly.

"We should probably have a meeting about everything that's been going on. Let's meet in Ops in half an hour. Sound good?" Cyborg and Raven nodded. "Good, now go put out the kitchen, Cyborg. Raven, can you give me a hand here? I think Starfire has a concussion."

Cyborg ran off and Raven went over to aid Robin. Raven knelt by the tub and tried to get Starfire to talk to them. Starfire was just staring wide-eyed at the spot Beast Boy had been standing and holding the shower curtain tightly to her body.

"Starfire, are you okay?"

After what seemed like an eternity, Starfire finally blinked and turned to face Raven and Robin, tears filling her big green eyes. Robin put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder and spoke to her with the gentle tone he only ever used with Starfire.

"Star, what happened?"

Without warning, Starfire threw her arms around Robin and began to sob into his shoulder. Despite how upsetting the situation was, Raven found it difficult not to laugh at how uncomfortable Robin looked when his naked, wet girlfriend pulled him in for a hug. His discomfort didn't stop him from returning her embrace, however.

After watching his awkward attempts to comfort Starfire for a few moments, Raven cleared her throat. The young couple looked over at her.

"Starfire, remember that discussion we had about humans and their feelings about nudity?"

The alieness blushed before releasing Robin and wrapping the shower curtain tighter around her. She finally spoke to her friends.

"I apologize. I was not thinking clearly."

Robin shook his head.

"That's not important right now, Star. Just please tell us what happened to you. What did Beast Boy do?"

Starfire gulped and took a deep breath.

"It is not what Beast Boy did that frightened me so. It was… What I saw _behind _Beast Boy."

"Behind Beast Boy? There was nothing behind-"

"It disappeared when you arrived, Robin. But I must know… Why did you lie to me?"

"Lie to you? I never-"

"You told me that the Slenderman was not real. I saw him. He was standing behind Beast Boy, controlling him. The whole room went cold and I believed that I was going to die… My whole life flashed before my eyes… I even saw a future I believed I was about to be robbed of…" Starfire's eyes filled with tears again and she looked Robin right in his masked eyes. "Why did you lie to me, boyfriend Robin?"

Raven and Robin could do nothing but stare at Starfire in shock. Robin attempted to stammer out an explanation and Raven cleared her throat.

"I think I can clear this up in the meeting. Besides, you need to go get dressed, Star."

**AT THE MEETING**

Robin, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg all gathered in the Ops Center. Beast Boy was nowhere to be found. Robin stood to address his team.

"Okay, I went through all of the security footage from last night and I have some bad news. There is no footage from 3 am until 9 am, when we all woke up this morning. I did everything I could think of to try and manipulate the footage, but all I got was a bunch of static. Cyborg, what did your system record for those hours?"

"I was afraid you were gonna ask that." The half robot sighed and booted up the screen on his arm. "My system usually records everything, even when I'm asleep unless I'm out of power. But this time, I got nothin'. I even tried to do a quick back up to see if it was just a glitch, but I have absolutely no data from those 6 hours."

Robin sighed.

"So we have absolutely no data of what happened last night. Great."

"It gets worse. Whatever's going on around here is messing with my circuits. If I stick around, I'm worried I might…" Cyborg shook his head. "Anyway, Titans East asked me if I could head over soon and update their security system. I hate to leave you guys while all of this is going on, but-"

"No, don't even feel guilty about that. You can be more helpful to us alive and well in Steele City than here and… Not okay."

Cyborg smiled a little.

"Thanks guys. I'll probably head out after we're done here."

"No problem Cyborg. Alright, Raven, you said you might know something about all this?"

The empath nodded and stood as the team leader sat down.

"I checked all of my books for creatures that cause sporadic amnesia. I only found one result, in an old German folklore book. They call it… Der Groβmann. Or, that's one of his names. Today he's mostly known as Slenderman."

The remaining three Titans' eyes grew wide and they sat in stunned silence before Robin finally came to his senses.

"H-how is that possible? I thought Slenderman was just a made up video game character!"

"Apparently he's a very real demon. And I'm afraid he's taken Beast Boy as his proxy. That's why Beast Boy attacked Starfire in the shower. I believe the demon wants Starfire next, whether to control her or kill her, I don't know."

Robin pulled Starfire closer to him and the alieness spoke for the first time since the meeting started.

"Why does he wish to harm me at all? And why has he taken over Beast Boy?"

"I was just about to get to that. Slenderman's main target has always been children. Not only is Beast Boy the youngest of us, but he also was playing that stupid game nonstop for days. That left his mind vulnerable for possession."

"That still does not answer why he would wish to harm me next. I thought we determined that in Earth years, I am the third from being oldest, and you are younger than I?"

Raven, Cyborg and Robin looked awkwardly between each other, neither one wanting to explain to Starfire that it is probably because of her innocent and trusting nature.

Raven, ever the quick thinker, came up with an answer that would spare the Tamaranian's feelings.

"He can probably sense that I'm half demon. I'm also the only one with the means to get him out of Beast Boy's head. And until I do, all of you should probably keep your distance. Slenderman may temporarily release his control on Beast Boy and Beast Boy will go back to acting like his usual self. That doesn't mean it's safe to be around him. I'm not saying avoid him completely. I'm saying avoid being alone in a room with him. Especially you, Starfire. In the meantime, I'll work as fast as I can to banish Slenderman from our home."

"What can we do to help?"

"Act normal. Don't let the demon know that we know how to get rid of it. Leave anything demon related to me."

**THAT NIGHT**

Business went on as usual in the tower. Raven was right; Beast Boy seemed to have regained control of himself since that morning's incident. He had entered the Ops center as the four remaining Titans were finishing their meeting, greeting them with a laughing cry of 'Dudes, who burned down breakfast?'

Cyborg left for Steele City a few hours after the meeting. Beast Boy was confused, but wished him luck on his trip.

After that, things were quiet in Titans tower. Robin refused to let Starfire out of his sight, Raven holed up in her room to research ways to free Beast Boy and Beast Boy stayed in the living room and played video games.

It seemed like it was going to be a perfectly normal night.

Until the power went out.

The four remaining Titans met in the living room, guided by the light of Starfire's ignited starbolt.

"Is everybody okay? What happened?"

Beast Boy shrugged.

"Probably just the circuit breaker. I can go flip the switch-"

"No!" Beast Boy tilted his head at Robin, who cleared his throat. "I mean, Starfire and I can handle it. Last time you tried to fix the power, you electrocuted yourself. Just stay up here with Raven and call us if the power turns back on. Let's go, Star."

With that, the young couple headed to the basement, leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone in the living room.

Beast Boy, never one to handle silence well, tried to start a conversation between them.

"So… Where you been all day Rae-Rae?"

The demoness narrowed her eyes at the green changeling.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Rae-Rae?"

Beast Boy chuckled darkly. Raven could practically see the darkness beginning to veil his forest green eyes.

"Come on… I know you like that I have a nickname for you."

"You didn't come up with that. Mother Mae-Eye did."

"Well I know you like it when I call you it. And I know that you like me."

Raven took a deep breath and closed her eyes to maintain control of her emotions. She made a quick mental check of Nevermore. Happy and Passion were screaming their brains out over this (or, more accurately, they were screaming Raven's brain out). She saw Wisdom, in her light blue cloak mouth to her.

"_The demon is trying to seduce you into joining his cause."_

Raven opened her eyes and knew she had to act now, while it could still be possible for Beast Boy to stay in control.

"What about that girl who looks like Terra?"

Beast Boy's face fell, his pointy ears drooping too.

"Oh. Terra. I, uh…" He nervously scratched the back of his head. "I kinda threw dirt in her face trying to get her to use her powers. I think it could've gone worse. I could've thrown a rock at her head."

"But she still wants nothing to do with you."

"No, not at all."

"Smooth."

"The smoothest, babe."

"Don't call me babe."

"Well it's either babe or Rae-Rae."

"How about you call me Raven or I banish you to another dimension?" Somehow during the duration of this conversation, Beast Boy had gotten closer to her. Raven seized the opportunity to see what was happening in his mind. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Ziiiiinthos…"_

The inside of Beast Boy's head was completely blank, which was alarming, even for someone like Beast Boy.

"_Beast Boy, where are you?"_

"_Raven? Is that you?"_

Beast Boy stepped out from the shadows of his mind. His clothes were tattered, he was bruised and bloody.

"_Beast Boy… What happened to you?"_

"_It's got me Raven. I can't escape. It's too late for me; get out before it gets you too!"_

As Beast Boy uttered his warning, black tentacles wrapped around his arms, legs and torso, and dragged him to the ground. Raven could do nothing but watch as Beast Boy was dragged back into the darkness, screaming the whole way.

"_Beast Boy!"_

A dark, warped, demonic voice replied to her.

"_**The foolish daughter of Trigon, trying to save her human plaything…"**_

"_He is NOT my plaything! I'm not like you! Humans aren't my toys! And you aren't welcome here!"_

"_**That's where you're wrong. You see, this little green one has invited me here. I own his heart, his soul and his mind. It is YOU who is not welcome here!"**_

With that, Raven was thrown out of Beast Boy's mind, her physical being thrown across the room as well. She looked up at the green changeling, who was chuckling darkly. When he spoke, the same voice Raven heard inside of his mind spoke with him.

"_**You shouldn't have done that."**_

Meanwhile, in the basement, Robin was attempting to find the source of the power outage from the light of Starfire's starbolt.

"You're being pretty quiet, Star. Are you okay?"

"I am fine… I just… Whenever we come to the basement, terrible things happen. Is it not possible for us to move all of the important things in here from this dark, scary room to a different location?"

Robin chuckled and turned to face his alien girlfriend.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'll get the power back on in no time; we won't be down here long enough for something bad to happen."

Before Starfire could reply, there was a loud crash from upstairs, followed by a rumbling that vibrated through the whole tower, possibly even through the whole city.

Robin and Starfire ran upstairs faster than Starfire could say 'I told you so', and were greeted by one of the most terrifying sights the two teens had ever seen in their young, tragedy filled lives.

Raven's eyes had doubled and were glowing red, the marks of Trigon marring her skin, her cloak billowing around her in an unnatural breeze. Beast Boy was shifted somewhere between man and the Beast. His arms and legs had grown and his fingers and toes were tipped with claws, but his head was still human. Standing behind him was Slenderman, who had his tentacles wrapped around the changeling, controlling him. Beast Boy was slashing his claws at Raven, who was blocking his blows with her dark aura.

Before Robin and Starfire could concoct a plan to intervene, Slenderman and Beast Boy spoke.

"_**Your power is admirable, daughter of Trigon. Imagine how easily the two of us could conquer the humans of this pathetic plane. It would only be a matter of eliminating the alien and the acrobat and then we could do as we please."**_

"NEVER! These are my friends! This is my home! And I command you, as the daughter of Trigon to leave this plane and NEVER RETURN!"

"_**I'd like to see you try to force me out! You think you're above your nature; that you're better than other demons. You know as well as I that the only way to make me leave is to kill your friend! And that's just beneath you, isn't it?"**_

Raven's demonic side started to fade at the mention of killing Beast Boy. She knew Slenderman was right. The only way to force him out was to kill Beast Boy.

Or was it?

Raven whispered so quietly, the others in the room could barely hear her.

"_It's worth a shot…"_

Of every next action Slenderman had calculated, Raven took an option he never would have foreseen.

She floated over to Beast Boy, put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Robin and Starfire's jaws hit the floor. They both knew that Raven had slight feelings for Beast Boy but what in the hell convinced her NOW was the time to express those feelings?

They were so busy trying to piece together this mystery; they didn't even notice Slenderman's tentacles releasing Beast Boy… And wrapping around Raven. Once he had his full grip on Raven, she released Beast Boy and fell to her knees, screaming in agony. Beast Boy shifted back into his human self, and fell unconscious.

Robin and Starfire ran over to Raven, who was thrashing violently, desperately trying to get rid of Slenderman. Raven saw them running over to her.

"Don't touch me!"

The young couple stopped in their tracks.

"Why did you kiss Beast Boy?!"

"I don't know! I saw it in an episode of Doctor Who and thought it was worth the risk! I thought I could absorb Slenderman and my Rage would defeat him, but it's not working! I- I-"

Raven screamed in pure anguish before being engulfed by a bright white light. Robin and Starfire shielded their eyes against the sudden brightness.

When the light faded, Raven was gone.

**Aaaaand CLIFFHANGER! I'm so sorry to do this to you lovely people but this is my longest chapter ever. 9 pages and nearly 3,000 words! Yes, I am a Whovian now, thanks to my roommate! I don't own that either, by the way (Though I wish I owned David Tennant.) Now here's where I have to get a little serious. Cyborg is not going to be in this story from this point forward. But it is not because "He doesn't have a ship" or because I don't like him. Those couldn't be farther from the truth. He's not going to be in the story anymore ****because **_**it no longer makes any logical sense for him to be in this story!**_** When this story was a one shot, it was okay for him to be in this story. But now that I've continued it, it's not okay because Slenderman messes with technology! Imagine what kind of damage he could do to Cyborg! And since Cyborg always gets the short end of the stick in my AU fics, I can't stand to hurt him in this one too! So don't go flaming me for taking Cyborg out, okay? Okay. Anyway, hope you liked this update! This story isn't over yet, don't worry! Next time, what happened to Raven?! Until then, R&R! –Starprincess **


End file.
